Pneumatic tires often desirably have indicial markings commonly known as labels located on the sidewalls of the tire. The tire labels typically include information such as trademarks or other markings. These indicia typically are formed directly into the rubber sidewall during the tire molding process. Thus, the indicia may be raised lettering or other shapes, and may be colored with white pigments or other colorants in the rubber compound. The current trend is to mold the label into the tire sidewall. The label is formed of the black tire sidewall, and is visible to the eye due to the use of different patterns of molded ridges. The letters or other indicia typically have a different angle or pattern of ridges so that a consumer can read the label. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,661.
Tires having other types of appliques on the sidewalls thereof, such as lettering, logos, decals, or bar codes and the like, are also very popular. It is known in the prior art to apply stickers or decals to the tire sidewall after the tire has been cured. However, due to the repeated cyclic deformation of the tire sidewall, the decals generally fall off due to inadequate adhesion. Further, if the tires contact a curb, or other surface, the decals will be rubbed or scraped off.
It has also been proposed to replace the previously known sidewall decorative features with appliques which are painted onto conventional black wall tires. However, painting designs on to the sidewall of tires has not proven to be a satisfactory answer to the problem. This is largely due to the fact that designs which are painted on are quite thin and are damaged by the repeated flexing of the sidewalls.
It would, therefore, be desirable to have a tire with indicia applied to a cured tire sidewall surface, wherein the indicial coating material offers good adhesion and durability.